


Savor

by Banshee1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gift Giving, New Years, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Sam discovers the box of birthday decorations in the storeroom, reminding him of birthdays past - and a member of their little family who hasn't had a birthday yet. But how do you celebrate the birthday of a celestial being?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @DeansIsntFine’s #SPNWishList Challenge 2019, answering the prompt "Someone Has A Birthday".
> 
> It is also posted on her blog: https://deanisntfine.blogspot.com/2020/01/savor.html

Sam tucks the last of the Christmas decorations into the box unironically marked “Christmas Crap” in Dean’s neat script. 

It’s the mistletoe Dean had hung in the kitchen doorway, trying to trick Sam into kissing Eileen (or the other way around) -- unsuccessfully, to Dean’s chagrin (and, Sam realizes with a pang, to his own).

Folding the box flaps over and tucking the last flap under the first, Sam lifts the box with a grunt and carries it to the storeroom.

Kneeling, he slides the box back into its place on the shelves. His eyes drift to the box next to it, apparently unmarked. Curiosity prompts him to pull the box out; he finds his own handwriting on the far side -- “Birthday Decorations.”

A lump rises in Sam’s throat as he remembers the last occasion this box was opened -- earlier this year on May 18th, for Jack’s technically-second birthday. 

Dean, of all people, had actually been the one behind it, making a run into town for birthday cake, soda, party favors and decorations for Jack’s technically-first birthday the year prior. 

He had set it all up in the kitchen himself after everyone had gone to sleep (except for Cas, of course -- Dean occupied him with a documentary on bees in the Dean Cave), surprising Jack and everyone else with a hearty “Happy Birthday!” the next morning. 

Now, Sam smiles past the lump in his throat, remembering the look of joy on Jack’s face, the blush on Dean’s cheeks as Jack rushed to hug him. Afterward, Sam had taken down the decorations, collected the party favors and placed them in this box to be used again, busting them out (and adding an embarrassing amount of balloons) for Dean’s 40th birthday in January of this year. Dean, of course, upped the ante by filling Sam’s room full of balloons on Sam’s birthday. 

Sam had been the one to pull the box out again for Jack’s birthday this year, with Cas adding a bee pinata full of nougat to the fray. It had caused quite a mess after Dean all but disintegrated it with a mighty blow, scattering the nougat all over the kitchen, to Jack’s great delight.

They’d plucked pieces of nougat candy from the kitchen’s nooks and crannies for months afterward.

Once again, Sam gathered and stored everything (except for the sad remains of the pinata, of course), fully intending to use it again in the coming year -- but then Chuck had killed Jack and began the end of the world (again), and Sam wondered if they would ever celebrate anything again.

But that was before Eileen returned… and then Adam. Two big wins, long-lost friends and family returned to them, and Sam had felt like celebrating was in order. Hence the big Christmas celebration he’d just finished dismantling.

Staring at the box of birthday decorations now brings something to Sam’s mind… the one person in their little family who had yet to be celebrated -- Cas.

Sam is an observant guy, and fully aware of the rift that had grown between Cas and Dean, even if neither were forthcoming about the reason for it. For months, Cas had all but disappeared from the bunker. 

Recently, though, his visits had become slightly more frequent, and Sam had managed to convince him to stick around for Christmas, even given Cas’ confusion over the holiday (“I’ve never been clear as to why the birth of Christ is being celebrated in the winter -- he was born in the spring. My garrison was assigned the task of informing the shepherds of the birth…”). 

Sam also had noticed the icy conditions between Cas and Dean might be starting to thaw… and Sam definitely wanted to help the defrosting process along.

Sam’s eyes widen now as an idea comes to mind. Sliding the box of birthday decorations back onto the shelf, he leaves, closing the storeroom door behind him, heading to the library to confirm a theory.

================================================================

As the clock ticks down to midnight on New Year’s Eve, Sam sneaks away from the party going full-swing in the Dean Cave and heads for the storeroom. He searches and gathers a few items, then snatches the box of birthday decorations and heads for the kitchen, closing the storeroom door behind him. 

Setting the box and gathered items down just outside the kitchen door, he peers around the corner -- empty, as he had hoped. He can hear the ruckus coming from the Dean Cave, the TV tuned to the coverage of the ball drop in Times Square currently being drowned out by the sound of the karaoke machine, Dean’s slightly slurred voice coming through loud and clear (“B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone!”). Sam imagines Cas’ eyes rolling and stifles a burst of laughter.

Quickly, quietly, he gets to work.

====================================================

“TEN… NINE… EIGHT…” 

“HEY! It’s starting!” Sam yells above the buzz of multiple ongoing conversations.

“SEVEN… SIX… FIVE…”

Dean is standing behind the bar, pouring whiskey into several shot glasses.

“FOUR... THREE… TWO…”

Adam, Eileen, Sam, and Cas approach the bar, with Dean coming around the front to join the group.

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

They each grab a shot glass. Sam raises his in a toast, facing Eileen so she can read his lips. “To friends reunited!”

Eileen beams and raises her glass to his.

Dean slaps a hand on Adam’s shoulder and raises his glass. “To family reunited!”

Adam shyly raises his to join the four already raised.

All eyes turn to Cas as he stands with his glass in his hand, staring into the amber liquid. His eyes rise and meet each of theirs before he raises his glass.

“To Free Will and defeat of the forces against it.”

Five glasses clink, rise to lips, and slam down on the bar, empty.

Five pairs of arms reach out simultaneously, pulling all into a group hug. Five heads meet in the center in silent benediction to the old year and quiet contemplation of what lies ahead in the new.

Dean is the one to break away first. “OK! Time to get this party started!” He heads back behind the bar to pour more shots, but Sam stops him with a hand to the shoulder.

“How ’bout we move this party to the kitchen? We need food before tossing back anything else,” Sam says.

Dean starts to protest, but the objections die in his throat as the hand on his shoulder tightens -- and he’s met with the full force of the Sam Winchester Bitch Face.

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes. “OK, sure, sounds like a great idea. Let’s go.” He leads the way out of the Cave, the others following. Sam hangs back with Cas, a hand on his shoulder to slow him down as the others head off.

“I’m so glad you decided to stay, Cas.”

Cas smiles warmly up at him. “I’m very glad I did as well.”

They round the corner into the kitchen, and Sam almost runs into Cas, who stops in his tracks as he takes in the sight.

The huge “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” banner drapes across the entrance to the kitchen.

Balloons festoon the floor and counter space. Well, the counter space not covered by food… of which there is not much.

Food is everywhere -- cookies, pie, burgers, bacon.

Adam sets a plate containing a full stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the kitchen island, sees Cas with Sam grinning like a fool behind him, and nudges Eileen, who has just finished setting down a fondue pot filled with chocolate and a plate of strawberries. She looks to where Adam is pointing and in turn pulls on Dean’s shirt sleeve.

As Cas continues to stare in stunned amazement, Dean turns around, holding a shot glass full of a dark blue liquid.

In unison, with Sam joining in from behind him, they shout: “Happy birthday, Cas!”

Sam pushes Cas into the kitchen as the others gather around him.

Dean finally approaches, bearing the shot glass. He looks up at Sam, who nods his encouragement.

Letting out a breath, Dean glances back down to Cas.

“So… I know things haven’t been the best between us these last few months…” Dean transfers the glass to his right hand and scrubs his left across his face. “… and I haven’t liked it.” Holding out the glass of blue liquid, he says, “I hope this helps.”

Cas takes the glass full of liquid, studying it, swirling it slightly. A silver shimmer laces through it.

“I don’t understand.” Cas glances around at his friends assembled there, eyes finally resting on Dean’s. “Today’s not my birthday… I don’t have a birthday…”

Sam lays his hand on Cas’ shoulder. "Maybe not technically… but you were there at the beginning, and…” Sam shrugs. “Today is the beginning of a new year. We figured it was close enough.”

The others nod in agreement.

“What… what is this for?” Cas asks, indicating the blue liquid.

“That’s Sam’s idea,” Dean says.

“That’s Dean’s idea,” Sam says simultaneously.

They glance at each other and burst into laughter.

Cas squints and tilts his head. “Perhaps one of you should explain to me the purpose of this liquid.”

Dean nods toward Sam and waves his hand between Sam and Cas. “You explain it. You’re the brewer, so to speak.”

“Well…” Sam says. “I was going through Rowena’s spellbook and came across a potion that’s used to make food irresistible. Apparently, it was used to coerce people to eat things tainted with poison, or to just eat themselves to death…”

Cas’ face twists in revulsion, and he almost drops the glass. Sam reaches for Cas’ hands before he can. 

“BUT…” Sam says quickly, “Dean wondered if -- if I tweaked it, maybe it would allow angels to be able to taste food.”

“For YOU to be able to taste food again,” Dean adds. 

Sam slowly pulls his hands away as Cas raises the glass to examine the liquid further.

“How do you know it will work?” Cas asks. “That it won't cause me to revert to gluttony?”

Adam clears his throat. "We, uh… we tested it on Michael.”

Cas snaps his head around to stare in shock at Adam. “You tricked Michael… ?”

Adam waves his hands, eyes wide. “NO! No, of course not! He agreed to it!”

Cas squints in disbelief. “Why would Michael do such a thing? Certainly not for me.”

Adam shrugs. “Frankly, I think he was just bored. And he figured if it went poorly, it wouldn’t affect him as much, being an archangel and all.”

“As it was, the effect was minimal on him,” Sam says. “He was able to taste things, but only just barely, and only for a very short period of time.”

“We figured it had to do with being filtered by a conscious human vessel, and being a full-power archangel,” Dean interjects. “With you, being not quite as powered-up, and… just you being in there, the effect would be stronger and last longer.”

Sam nods. “We believe it will allow you to fully appreciate the full flavor of food, and should last about three hours.”

“Hence the vast array of food around you,” Eileen says, hands waving toward the food-layered counters.

Dean turns and grabs the plate of PB&J sandwiches, holding it out toward Cas. “I know how much you miss these things. So… down the hatch with the blue goo and let’s get this food-tasting party going!”

Cas observes the liquid again, then looks to Sam. Sam nods and waves his hand at the drink. _Go for it._

Cas sighs, shrugs, and shoots the liquid down. He stands there for a minute, staring into the distance, then his eyes widen. Dean thrusts the plate of PB&J at him again, and Cas reaches for a sandwich, taking a large bite.

Cas’ eyes roll back in his head, and an obscene moan escapes from between his teeth as he devours the sandwich and reaches for another.

Dean laughs. “I think he likes it, Sammy!”

Sam is slightly more alarmed. “Hey, slow down, you're gonna choke!” Getting Eileen's attention, he signs “Milk.” She nods as she heads to the cupboard for a glass, reaching into the fridge for the milk and pouring a tall one.

She brings the glass over to Cas. The angel snatches it from her and downs the milk, making happy gurgling noises as he swallows, and grabs another sandwich.

Adam clears the balloons from the kitchen table and Dean pulls Cas to it, shoving on his shoulders to make him sit down. Cas continues munching on the third sandwich. Dean glances over his shoulder at Sam, eyes dark with concern.

“Is it too much? He’s not gonna eat himself to death, is he?”

Sam shrugs, eyes wide. _I don't know…_

Cas finishes up the sandwich and sighs. “No, the urge is… tapering off,” he says. He grabs a napkin and wipes jelly from the corner of his mouth. “It was a little… overwhelming… at first, but I’m getting used to it.”

Dean beams brightly. “Awesome! Next course -- BACON!”

The party continues on through the morning. Everyone joins in with Cas, creating different food combinations both for themselves and for Cas to try.

Eileen finds some marshmallow Fluff and makes a Fluffernutter sandwich, sharing it with Cas. The angel grins in delight at the combination of sweet and salt. Dean adds bacon to one of the cheeseburgers, while Adam adds fries and ketchup to the plate, and Cas hums in approval, eyes closed as he savors the flavors.

Sam even gets Cas to try a kale and Brussels sprout chopped salad with yogurt dressing, and while Cas seemed to enjoy that as well, it doesn’t elicit the groan of pleasure that the piece of apple pie Dean presents him with does.

Dean grins triumphantly at Sam. “Toldja! A man after my own heart!” he declares, clapping Cas on the shoulder and causing the angel to choke a bit on the bite of apple pie he’s chewing.

Around 3 a.m., Cas sighs and shoves his fourth piece of apple pie away, unfinished. “I think the potion is starting to wear off…” he says. “The pie is tasting very bland.” 

Eileen had excused herself earlier, covering a wide yawn after sharing some traditional Irish soda bread pudding she had made for Cas. Sam had shooed Adam off to bed after he dozed off at the table. Finally, Sam himself stands, stretching, and says his goodnights.

Cas stands and wraps Sam in a hug, then holds him out at arm’s length.

"Th-- Thank you, Sam," Cas stammers, his eyes bright and voice unsteady. “That was a truly wonderful birthday present, especially for someone who doesn't have a birthday.” He turns to Dean, still sitting at the table. “And thank you, Dean, for giving him the idea.”

Sam smiles and gently pats Cas’ cheek. “You’re welcome.” He turns, heading out of the kitchen to his room.

Dean rises from the table and places a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “C’mon,” he says. “Let’s head to the library for a nightcap before the juice runs out.”

Cas follows Dean to the library and sits at the table while Dean pours two fingers of the good stuff into two glasses. He returns to the table with both and passes one to Cas.

Dean raises his glass and tips it toward Cas. Cas raises his own and clinks it gently against Dean’s.

“To the future.” Dean sips the whiskey, savoring the taste before downing the rest. Cas mimics him, enjoying the last blush of flavor as the potion finally wears off.

“To the future,” Cas repeats, and meets Dean’s smile.


End file.
